


Touch Stone Blue: Series A

by JahStorybook



Series: Touch Stone [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: This is my soft series. Other stuff coming soon but like don't wait up.





	1. Problematic Stormy Season: Fem Scout and Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First couple will be Scout pairings.  
I! TAKE! REQUESTS! Comment which power couple you'd like to see me do next ;)

She was really something else, that little hellion. She was dancing, moving to a beat Sniper couldn't hear, as thunder rang out and rain came down. Hadn't she come over for a movie? Why was she out here dancing? And how could someone as awkward as Scout look so graceful dancing around in muck. And she did look graceful, her arms out wide and her hips captivating Sniper even though he had to strain to see her clear through the rain.

"Scout! You're gonna get sick, Babes!" She ignored him, taking the hem of her shirt and peeling it off. Sniper stood up from my door step, shooting a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. "Scout!" She flung her shirt his way and he was relieved to see she had a thin strap top on at least. 

"Come on, Snipes, live a little won' cha?" He eyed the mud building up between them and grumbled. He'd have to clean up the camper if they tracked all this dirt in. Looked cold, too. Suddenly a soaked piece if fabric hit him in the face, startling Sniper and knocking his glasses askew. He pulled it down and felt his face heat up. Well, now she was really shirtless.

"Scout, someone is gonna see you," he yelled, starting towards her, trudging through the mud with little care for the mess all of a sudden. Scout was laughing so heartily, her arms thrown out and face turned skyward, spinning wildly without slipping and letting anyone who looked outside get an eyeful of _Scout_. Her laughter was like crystals, and the way her feet danced softly over the mud was fascinating and graceful, despite the way she acted. Sniper nearly slipped several times just jogging her way, but Scout was something special like that.

When he reached her Sniper wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close, tucking her into his vest. With her thin frame, feeling even smaller thanks to her nakedness, it felt like holding a doll. The fact that she fit in the vest _with _him cemented that thought. Scout didn't argue and just slipped her arms around him, holding him back. 

"Mm, you're warm. Dance with me," she whispered. 

"Too wet for this cranky Aussie to dance around like that," he replied. And yet, he swayed back and forth a bit, keeping her covered as best he could when the rain picked up and a gust of wind made him shiver and his his face next to hers. They stayed like that for a bit, gently slow dancing in the middle of a storm and becoming even more soaked. Sniper wasn't really sure anyone could really call how he shuffled coordinated but when she looked up at him he could see how much it meant to her that he was even trying. Sniper could sweet talk her all day and it wouldn't get that look in her eyes. Not until he caved and actually swept her off her feet with some grand move like this, something romantic at heart. Sometimes he wondered why she set the bar so low, and other times he wondered how no one else had come by and snatched her up with those standards. Usually he was just grateful that hadn't happened.

When Sniper noticed that she was shivering he leaned down and picked her up, chuckling as she rapped her legs around him like a koala, and walked slowly back to the camper straining in the mud. He kicked his shoes off and set her down right at the door, opening it for her while she did the same. It wasn't exactly warm in his camper but she seemed more than comfortable while he dug through one of his bags. When he found an old black sweater some distant memory of a cold night spent wrapped in it made it's way into his thoughts before he turned her way, forgetting entirely about cold nights and sweaters.

"Here, this'll warm you right up." He put it over her head and watched it mostly fall over her shoulders. At least she can always use it as a blanket. She pushed her arms through it and Sniper turned away to set his hat up and started peeling his dripping clothes off. As soon as his shirt was gone fluffy arms came around him, making Sniper smile. "Warming me up, Pumpkin?"

"Well, you are my cranky Aussie, right?" He turned, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. They stood like that for a few seconds before Sniper leaned down to her level, letting their noses brush together.

"That's right I am. All yours, pumpkin." She smiled against his lips, and Sniper swore he could taste sunlight just then as it radiated off her with an intensity he was far from use to and that made the rain feel all but gone.

Yeah, this is right. This is home. Now that she's here.


	2. Scout's Nightmare: Scout and Medic

They were dropping like flies. Spy's body, then Demo's, and Pyro was on his knees with a hole in his chest. The ground was soaked in blood and when Scout took a step he felt a bullet fly by him. Without thinking he began to run, falling over the gore and horrors of his teammates. 

He could barely move, could barely breathe. Everything was hot and the smell hit him hard, making him gag. Bits of flesh was dripping from the walls, fragments of bone imbedded in everything. 

Something was coming for him. As he ran the breeze of something nearly grazing his shoulder made him push harder, lungs burning from the acrid scent and his own exertions. His eyes were stinging as something dripped into them, but he didn't dare close them. Not yet. Not while the heavy pounding and dragging of something monstrous was still behind him.

For just a moment he seen a soft light peaking through the hazy air, maybe the sun finally coming up, but suddenly something was raking across his back and he was going down. Cold and warmth both seeped into him through the long gashes that opened along below his shoulder blades. His knees hit rocky ground hard, but he didn't really feel the pain, not here. 

"Scout?" His name. His title. Called from somewhere safe. Somewhere safe... "Scout, are you alright?"

He was awake. Everything was okay because he was back in Medic's bed and those strong arms were around him.

"I'm fine, doc. Just thinking about that dream again," he whispered, breathing in and smelling antiseptic and something like lavender. 

"You are safe here, Treasure. Is there something I can do to help?" Scout smiled, barely having to think.

"Can you uh... Can you talk to me? You know, in German?" Medic laid a kiss to his forehead and pulled him closer. Outside they heard the sound of wind and trees rustling gently, another small comfort. 

Medic talked for a while, his words soothing but unknown to Scout but calming still. He always talked about their future, or so he wanted him to believe, but Scout suspected he was talking about something more than a little perverted. 

"Love ya, doc," Scout interrupted, kissing Medic’s chin since it was the closest part of his body to someone didn’t feel like moving. He stopped talking and was still for a bit. 

"I love you, too. Scout."


	3. A Good Father: Spy Dad and Scout Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to come right out and say this one isn't incest but it's also like... Not just dad spy. Two Spy's my dudes.  
Also this is touchy feely crap to work thru my issues.

After Medic, the fourth one to point out today's bizarre emptyness, told Spy that is was so quiet today he was certain that it was code for something, but for what? First it had been Engi simply stating a fact at breakfast and then Heavy seconded it after the match that morning. Sniper seemed a litte anxious when he pointed it out during the meeting with Mrs. Pauling. 

What was he not seeing? What were they so convinced was different? For him, the day had been going smoothly. First he talked to Laine, Scout's mother, on the phone and after that he had a cigarette in his smoking room before the morning match, and during that he noticed nothing unusual. They hadn't ran into any situations that would call for lockdown, alarm, or ceasefire, and he hadn't had to reprimand anyone all day.

Then dinner came around and Spy finally saw it thanks to the most important part of his routine. Every day without fail he always made an effort to sit across from Scout, a small attempt at reconciliation for abandoning him so young. Today he wasn't there, though, or anywhere for that matter. Today he had been quiet and faded into the background.

Today, Spy hadn't had to reprimand anyone.

"Where is Scout?" Heavy and Medic glanced his way and Sniper looked down at his plate, clearly uncomfortable. "Has anyone talked to him today?"

"We uh, we were hoping you knew what was up with him," Engi said, settling into the spot beside Pyro with a steaming bowl of broth. 

"Little man skipped breakfast and only got few kills today," Heavy interjected. The peaceful mood, everyone keeping to themselves... Where was that boy? Soldier raised his hand next to him.

"What is it, Soldier?" He took his helmet off to look Spy in the eyes.

"I spoke with Scout briefly today. He was hiding his face and told me he wasn't feeling well. I told him to man up." Medic perked up a bit at that.

"Unvell? Vhy vouldn't he come to me?" Heavy put his hand on Medic's shoulder and they shared a worried look. 

"He was crying and I asked if he was hurt," Soldier said, matter-of-factly. Spy narrowed his eyes, but the glare he shot at him was completely ignored. Engi looked like he was about to say something but Spy beat him to it.

"You saw that he was crying and told him to _man up_?" Soldier remained stoic.

"Affirmative."

"You imbecile!" Soldier put his hand down and put his helmet back on, nodding. Just briefly, his expression had cracked and hurt and shame had shown. 

"Now you hold it right there, Spy! You've said far worse to the boy so you leave Soldier alone." Spy thought and sighed. He had been a bit harsh with him lately. But he never cried, never showed that sort of weakness in front of Spy.

"Well what's wrong with him? Did he say anything," Sniper asked, looking around. A series of no's and headshakes went around the table. 

"Well, we'll have to give him his space, then. He'll come to us if it's something serious," Engi assured us. Spy wasn't entirely convinced.

* * *

He was wearing a red hoodie, despite the base not being unbearably cold this morning. Spy watched him, cloaked, as he stumbled through the kitchen and avoided running into anyone. No one else saw him as he ducked behind the door and waited til Pyro passed.

Spy wasn't sure why he was hiding, but he didn't speak up even after he'd grabbed a bonk from the fridge and was heading towards the door. He wasn't sure what he _should_ be doing, truth be told.

"Scout?" He froze and Spy glanced back, seeing Heavy and Engi sitting at the tables. They'd come in through the back some time ago, it seemed, as they were already eating. Demo was just entering as well and was going about his morning with ease. He looked back to Scout and decloaked, watching his face closely as he realized he'd been caught. General confusion turned to shock and embarrassment when he seen Spy.

"Uh... Hey." He was uncomfortable. He was shifting from foot to foot and glancing at the door anxiously. Spy didn't even have to say anything and he was already trying to flee. 

"We didn't see you much yesterday, are you alright, boy," Engi asked, carefully standing up and patting Heavy on the shoulder, giving him a look. Heavy sat up a bit, nodding.

"Da, you hid from us even in match," he pointed out. Scout's face flushed a bit and he looked down, his hood concealing it for the most part. While his feet carried him backwards in a moment of retreat, the door opened up a few feet behind him and Medic came in, talking with Sniper joyfully. They both stopped and read the room quickly.

"Well there you are, Scout. How you feeling, you gremlin?" Medic shook his head at Sniper and whispered something to him. Sniper nodded and stopped talking.

"Scout?" He lifted his head a bit and on his face was a small smile, clearly forced.

"Hey Snipes! Doc! I'm just grabbing a drink and going for a run," he tried to step around them. Before he could leave Medic grabbed him, surprising most of them. Spy noticed Sniper, Engi, and Heavy were watching things closely as well and felt better about the obvious lean forward in his chair.

"There is a treadmill in my lab that you are welcome to use, Herr Scout. It's rather cold out." Caught once more, Scout started shaking his head.

"You alright, mate?" Scout nodded, not opening his mouth even to tell us off. He managed to get out of Medic's hold and walked out quickly, his footsteps echoing out loudly as he ran from the kitchens. Medic and Sniper turned our way, clearly confused.

"Don't look at me, Slick, he wouldn't talk to us either. Tried to sneak right by, actually," Engi told Sniper as he gave the man a questioning glance.

"Right. Well, maybe he's just a little embarrassed you caught him," the Aussie offered. Again, Spy wasn't so sure.

* * *

The next time he seen him it was while Spy was sitting outside smoking. Scout, completely oblivious, jogged by him during his late evening exorcise. 

"Scout? A word, please." He stopped in his tracks, looking around until he found Spy leaning on a post. Dread.

"Oh uh... Hey, dad." Inside he flinched a little at that. He never called Spy that in front of the others, only when they were alone. Did he even realize everyone already knew? Maybe it was something he was working on.

"You've been out here for a while, no?" There was that look again. He wouldn't even make eye contact, let alone look up from his feet. 

"Just burning off some energy," he said, voice void of joy and eyes somewhat sad. 

"You've been having troubles lately," he pointed out. What was he doing? Connecting? Reaching out to his son? Spy didn't know how to be there for him, what did he think this would accomplish? "Are you... do you need to talk about them?"

"I'm fine. Just have some things to deal with." So they were being cryptic. Okay, fine.

"You know, I deal with things often. Quietly, too. If someone has done something to you, I would be happy to help dispose-"

"What? No, I'm not saying- Christ, dad!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head, the smallest of smiles on his face. "Thank you, but I don't need you to off someone for me."

"Yet." He was smiling. He looked happy. Had Spy done something right or was he simply amused? Perhaps he thought he meant it as a joke. More likely, he knew Spy was serious. 

"Hey... Dad?" He threw his cigarette down and looked at him, waiting. "Thanks. For trying. You're doing good." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He nodded, giving Spy one last smile before he turned to continue his jog. It was only after Scout was gone that he realized he hadn't asked what was bothering the brat, mostly because he'd successfully deflected. 

Sniper was officially concerned.

* * *

Scout wasn't in his room. On a whim Spy had decided to check on him late that same night. Maybe because for the first time in a while they'd managed to not fight while in prolonged contact with each other, or maybe it was just the nervous pit in his stomach. He'd knocked on his door, waited, and almost left thinking he was asleep. Accept the door was not locked and Spy was naturally too curious for anyone's good. 

He pushed the door open and glanced around quickly, taking in the shelves of pictures and posters on the walls before his eyes landed on the bed. The empty bed. He immediately became wary. Scout's clothes were probably usually this disorganized, but what about the mess? Had someone been in here? _Could_ someone have even gotten in here?

He wasn't in the building at all, Spy determined quickly and not so quietly. After searching every bathroom and room with all the grace of a parent who'd just lost their child, Spy slipped out and made his way towards the battleground, feeling his gut twist uncomfortably into little nervous knots. Would Scout leave this late to go for a quick jog? Maybe he had just wanted some fresh... Air. 

It was dark and the air was heavy with fog, but there he was, backed against a wall on the other side of the base with someone pushing him back. A blu suit, it looked like.

"Scout!" He pulled his gun out and started running. What was that idiot thinking, going over to the Blu side? He noticed quickly that Scout was pushing back against the imposing form and that the Spy was... What was... Was that Spy kissing his son!?

As soon as he was close enough Spy grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him to the ground, not wanting to risk shooting and hitting Scout. Not wasting even a second, Spy put a bullet in the back of the enemy's skull when he was down.

"Holy shit! Holy fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Dad?" Scout squinted to see him, his whole body shaking and face morphed between fear in confusion. He took his hand and guided him around the body of the Spy, mind racing. "Fuck! Is he dead?"

"He'll be back in Respawn soon. Let's hurry up and get back to our base before then." Spy tried to pull him along with him but he was frozen, eyes big and staring at the body as it disappeared. "Thomas?"

"I slept with him." Spy's entire body froze over.

"Nonsense, that was just a kiss, Scout." Just a kiss. Had the Blu Spy gotten further than he saw? A quick glance over Scout's clothes assured him that wasn't the case.

"No, I mean a few months ago. Before I knew-" he broke off, wrapping his arms around himself and squatting down. He looked so small like that, so frightened. "Fuck, Dad. I'm fucked up, I don't know what to do." 

He felt a little sickly, processing what his son was saying and realizing the implications. 

"Come on, we need to get you back inside. It's freezing out here." He pulled him up by the back of his shirt, dragging him against him for a very short embrace. "Come one."

* * *

Scout hadn't spoken a word in the past thirty minutes, instead choosing to hide his face in his knees. He'd gotten him inside and brought him to his room where he all but fell into bed. Neither of them wanted to be the first to speak, it seemed.

Sitting in the chair at his bedside reminded Spy of a time before they had to struggle to get along. A time when he would just sit and watch his infant son sleep. That was before the distance and abandonment, though. 

"Can you start at the beginning," he finally asked. This would likely be their second worthwhile conversation in the past year. Scout didn't answer so much as nod and push himself up. He still didn't face him, but Spy didn't blame him for that.

"What's the point? You're just gonna tell me how stupid I was either way." Something much like pain shot through him at that, maybe even guilt. It was a deserved remark, so he couldn't exactly argue that he shouldn't expect such a thing from his own father, not when Spy hadn't apologized for the past dozens of times they quarreled and said things he shouldn't have.

"I won't. You aren't stupid, mon fils," he chose to say. It wasn't enough to make Scout face forward him, but he heard the shaky breath he took and was pleased when he at least raised his head.

"It was before we came out to Coldfront."

* * *

Uphill wasn't where they thought they'd end up in the last base change and it certainly was not where Scout wanted to be for the next six months. He wanted somewhere smoother, somewhere he could really let loose and run for hours on end. That might have been why he was so snappy when the enemy Spy took him down after a low jab at his skill. He never let anyone get to him with talk because that was all it was, but in that moment he was pent up and aggravated so he finally snapped. 

It wasn't some big thing that everyone was around to see, thankfully. He walked out of respawn, calm, made his way to the first crevice he could find, and screamed. Of course it was just his luck that the sneaky bastard was cloaked just behind him and his scream was enough to startle Spy. 

"Mon Dieu! Why are you screaming like that?" Scout was startled too, but only because he thought he was alone. For a brief moment he made for his shotgun but stopped when a hand found his. Spy had dropped his knife to his side and was just standing there. 

"What are you doing," he asked as Spy looked over his shoulder and shoved Scout back further into his hiding spot.

"You know you can't show weakness like that. If the administrator caught you breaking down she'd fire you in an instant." Though he was speaking calmly and without a real care for Scout, it made all the aggression in Scout fade to something worse; Disappointment. He shook Spy's hand off and leaned into the wall, hiding his face with one hand while using the other to rest on his bat, just in case.

"I'm not weak! This place is just too small," he shouted, making Spy glance around nervously. Scout knew he should be quiet, lest they both get in trouble, but Spy had poked the hive and he would have to stand their and endure the swarm. "Everywhere I turn is a hill or a wall or a fucking cart and if I don't find somewhere to burn off some energy I feel like I'm going to explode." 

"And the killing and maiming isn't enough for you?" Spy probably meant that sarcastically, but it was true. Beating someone with a bat didn't tire him out as much a run did. He wasn't left feeling so exhausted that his thoughts left him alone. He needed to run. 

"You don't have to get it," Scout said, "but thanks anyway." It was then that Scout remembered just who he was talking to and his face turned a bright pink. At least it was hidden behind his hand.

"Very well. But you should still be wary of who sees you coming undone like so." Scout sniffed, turning his head away.

"I am! I don't usually," he started loudly and them sighed, "I don't usually do this where people can see."

"You are surprisingly not as awful as you seem when you put your weapons down," Spy noted, making no attempt to attack me when I lowered my hand and got a good look at him after a few seconds of silence.

"Uh... Thanks. You're a lot nicer than our Spy." That earned him a funny snort and genuine smile, a sight that caught Scout off guard. He was use to people being amused around him, he wa a funny guy, but this one- this one was special. Spy laughing was rare. Spy smiling? Never.

"I imagine so. Tell me, does Renee still have that stick up his ass?" This time Scout was the one who erupted in laughter, very hard laughter in fact. He swiped tears out of his eyes but they kept coming.

"Oh man, your my new favorite person! And yeah, he does," Scout said, barely able to contain himself. Spy reached out and swiped his thumb over Scout's cheek, making them both still. "Ahem, well I guess you should probably kill me now. Don't want anyone getting on our asses later, right?"

"Or maybe we just don't tell anyone. I for one would be happy to just walk away." This surprised Scout, but not enough for him to second guess it. 

"Thanks... Again. I think I really needed this, so uh, I owe ya own." He started past him but Spy caught his arm, glancing around once more to be sure no cameras strayed their way.

"Then perhaps we should do this again."

* * *

Spy was quiet. Processing, thinking, trying to wrap his head around the story. He was so sure that he was about to hear some awful telling of how the other Spy forced Scout to do something he didn't want to do, but Scout told it all without a flinch. The most he'd seen cross his face was heartbreak. 

Shock, then. And more processing.

"You met him again," Spy assumed cautiously, because anything else he could think to say would only be putting his foot in his mouth. 

"Yeah.. I swear I didn't know yet, though. It was before you told me and I didn't even think until after about you being my father and him..." Scout had turned away again, but he had a feeling the subtle shake in his shoulders wasn't due to the cold.

"It's fine, mon fils." He snapped his way, so fast Spy was worried he'd hurt himself, and was struck with how sad he truly looked.

"But he's your clone! Or your brother or I don't know! And you're my father! I just- Fuck!" Scout stood up then, pacing so much Spy wondered if the floor beneath him would wear down into a path.

"He's not my brother. Clone, maybe, but he is his own person. We both grew up in France although in different houses and with different families. He's also two years younger than me, if that helps." It didn't help in his own mind. He caught Scout and pulled him in close, not caring for once that he was getting attached to someone who he should be keeping at a distance, for his own safety and Scout's. "Thomas, I don't blame you for falling for someone trained to break hearts. I'm just..." 

"Just what?" He should have released him, then, but he couldn't.

"There are better people for you out there. People who you can retire with, marry. Someone you can love without fear that they'll leave you one day with no more than a kiss goodbye and some halfhearted excuse or promise that they'll be back one day when it's safe." _Like I did to your mother_, he wanted to add. 

"I don't know what to do, dad." Thomas felt very small in his arms, and for a minute he shut his eyes and tried to pretend Scout was just a child and Spy was just a father. Instead he was reminded that Scout was broken and Spy had made him that way.

"Me neither, mon fils."


	4. Is it just a touch: Scout/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open to romantic or ambiguous interpretation for some characters :)
> 
> This will be the last scout pairing, and then I think I’ll do Soldier or maybe Demo

It's odd how some things start. If it weren't for Pyro unthinkinogly throwing his arms around Scout one day, no one would have likely known how touch starved the boy was. Because of his reaction Demo and Sniper were the first two to start getting closer to the youngest mercenary, but others joined in quick. 

Medic would gently hold his arm when patching him up and Heavy would toss the little man up on his shoulders when they goofed off in their off-time. Sometimes they cheated at basketball like that.

Demo always seemed to have an arm thrown over the boy's shoulder and Sniper always had one around his waist, or lower.

Soldier was prone to busting into Scout’s room at 7 p.m sharp for a daily manly hug which was more painful than anything but still appreciated.

Spy, fickle as always, was sneaky in his small touches. A hand here, a nudge there. Small things but big in the way they helped Scout. 

Engi seemed to lean towards a pat on the back, plus he always had a good old fashioned embrace ready for special occasions, which he classifies as anything other than a normal day. Scout seemed to like those the best, claiming that Engi was just real good at hugs.

These things helped. Scout was more comfortable around his teammates than he had ever been. He didn't exactly calm down but the obnoxious attempts at grabbing anyone's attention died down a lot. It was like watching him turn from broken to cracked overnight, and god if it didn't boost team moral.

They were doing great. All of them at their prime. Until something made the cracks turn back to broken pieces. 

But they were always there to help put him back together.


End file.
